


Worlds Collide

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, any pairing you want it to be, original pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds collide to make one</p>
<p>Fandom not listed as pairing can be any M/M you like ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing started as a HP fic sorta, but with the pairing unnamed I listed this as Original.
> 
> Written in 5 minutes with help from cameowitch (also beta) . Part of 69 in   
> 69 challange at TSS by Knightmare.

The two bodies moved in tandem, cocks in mouths, slipping and sliding. 

The taste of bitter essence on tongues, moans reverberate through the lean bodies. 

Mental whispers of love and forever, if they never came they would never care because they would be in a perfect circle of eternity. 

The sweat slick bodies shuddered, the ecstasy flowing over them in hot supple waves. 

Their worlds colliding in to one. 


End file.
